Days in the Sun
by Blue Velos
Summary: They had a pair of goofy, matching smiles that people falling in love often do.A sweet set of one-shots featuring Fem!Karma and Nagisa as they make their way through a period called puppy love. Hope you enjoy this fluffy piece!
1. Definitely a Guy

Fem! Karma x Nagisa Requested by- Zephyrdor

* * *

 _ **Days in the Sun**_

* * *

 **#1**

When Karma went to Nagisa's hose for the first time, she ditched her favourite black and white (striped) full sleeved shirt and shorts in favour of a cute white dress.

Which is to say that she was nervous.

And Nagi wasn't making things easy with that adorable blush either (or that knowing smile).

So he opened the door, gave a little butler's bow and gave her disgusting pink slippers to put on.

And she walked in, heart beat crazy, struggling to breathe and still poised and saw her future mother in law, ( shh- Don't tell Nagi!)

And got completely creeped out.

"Oh aren't you a cutie! See Nagisa, that's how girls are supposed to dree. What's the point of being so pretty if you won't wear such cute dresses?"

Oh.

OHHHHH!

"I hope Nagisa isn't troubling you. She can be quite rude I've noticed."

She? Karma cocked an eyebrow. "I assure you ma'am," she said, "that Nagisa is most definitely a boy. I speak," Enter creepy little smirk, "from experience."

And that ensured a family drama for the next couple of hours and the rest of their married life.

"Karma." Nagisa growled as he walked her back home, "Why would you forget to mention the swimming costume?"


	2. Jealousy

**#2**

"Whoo-hoo! Look at that ass!"

"Missy, wanna join us ?"

"You can bring your young friend too"

Nagisa put on a neutral expression while watching Karma walk out of the corner of his eye. As expected there was a smug little expression on her face and her hips held a little bit of swagger in their movements.

When Nagisa started dating the she- devil aka Karma Akabane he knew that things like this would happen. He couldn't expect her to get angry or embarrassed over such trivial low-lives whom she could break like twigs. She wasn't like those girls. None of the girls in class E were.

And he really didn't want her to change either.

But was it too much to ask to not hoot as his girlfriend walked beside him down the street? Was it wrong to want to gouge out their eyes for looking at her with their perverted gazes? And burn, kill, maim...

Yes, she was hot. Yes, she showed a bit of skin. But that wasn't invitation for them to do as they please.

If anything, and that is after looking for a lot of meaning, it was an invitation for him.

And that girl sure as hell was sexy. And that swagger helped. A bit that is. Not that he was looking. He wasn't a pervert now, was he? Oh, to hell with it.

"Hey Missy."

"Nagis-" Before she could react, Nagisa had pushed her against the wall and was kissing her, in the middle of the street, against the cool pane of the coffee shop with some sweet grannies inside.

Not that she cared.

When she finally regained a chance to breathe, she was pulled to Nagisa by her waist and stood there swaying. She noticed that the hooting was no longer to be heard.

Nagisa stared at the aghast bimbos across the street and with a venomous glare of his flashing blue eyes and an ever so chilling smile mouthed a warning that Karma heard not. Just "Die, fuglies."

Karma insisted on walking down the same street the next day (and the next- and the next) but never saw the idiots again.

She half wanted to hire guys to hoot- just to see a jelly (aka HOT) Nagisa again.


	3. Tattoo

**#3**

"Karma is that ... a tattoo?" Rio's horrified expression told Karma that her Best Friend was going to be annoying about this. Big time.

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess it is."

"You guess?!"

Did Rio just shriek?

"Yeah, okay fine. It is a tattoo. So what?"

"Why would you do that? How did you even manage to get it on your waist? Do you know-"

Was she a really bad friend to tune out after that?

The blue scorpion on her waist was a 'in the moment' thing. And she liked it. Never mind that she was underaged or had to get it done in an overpriced place. It was cool. And nobody would have known either if Kayano hadn't dropped water on her.

"Karma?"

"Hey Nagi."

"Nagisa, did you know that Karma got a tat?"

"Hmm? Is that so?"Nagisa answered non-committedly as he removed his waistcoat.

"Cover up Karma. You're giving these idiots a show."

"Eh?" she asked wearing the offered clothing all the same. Wasn't she wearing a camisole though? God that smelled like Nagisa...

"About that tattoo..."

"Yea?"

"It's blue right?"

"But of course."

Karma knew that the others wouldn't get it, but she did and Nagi cared and that's all that mattered.


	4. Weird

**#5**

Nagisa knew that his haircut was a mess.

He had a weird bangs and his hair looked like a mash up of David Beckham and Sugino. He'd tried to copy the hairstyle of some guy from one of Karma's few shoujo mangas. Never again.

Direct as Karma was even she refused to say how vulgar it looked to his face. In fact she wouldn't even look at him. She avoided his eyes and face in general for the first few days and even when she did, coloured up in suppressed amusement. Nagisa didn't need to read her to know that.

Guys from other classes came and scolded him for breaking their fantasies and hearts (whatever that meant) and the girls wouldn't stop giggling and whispering at him.

He swore that he'd rather have a silly mushroom cut than go through this hell again.

( 3 months later, Karma took him out for a haircut to fix that silly mushroom and magically healed the hearts of all the she-vultures in her class – and school. Peace returned to Nagisa's life when Karma said "It doesn't look that bad on you.")


	5. Manipulative

**#4**

Karma was manipulative. She had to be. She knew that he found her sneeze too cute and he really liked it when her cold made her usually confident and strong voice childish.

She knew that her not letting him into the house when she was messy was adorable and how when she replied "I'm fine." Instead of ignoring his texts as usual and playing some game worried him.

She had to be manipulative to her very core, because there was no way in hell that Nagisa would be standing out in this snow. In this queue, buying her favourite miso soup (gross!) in the middle of their fight otherwise.

Nope. No way in hell.


End file.
